Sándor Szűcs
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sz%C5%B1cs_S%C3%A1ndor_(politikus) Szucs Alexander (Tap, 1919 - Oslo, 1 April 2005) Social Democratic politician freedom fighter in 1956, was a railway engineer. Other members of his family were involved in the railways. His dad was a stationmaster. His brother, József, Minister of Railways, nephew, József, railway technician. His other siblings were Angéla, Katalin and Bella. On October 23, 1956, Jómaga landed at the eastern gate of the country, the strategically high priority Záhony, where the Hungarian railway lines join the Soviet Union's rail network. Through his activity he became the recognized figure of the revolution. The evolution of the situation in Budapest was informed Szucs from the train attendant who brought the news from the capital, has been the communist leszaggatva cap rose and the Hungarian national rosette worn on the site. In Záhony, there was an uncertain situation about the things to do. Szucs et al létrehozték the workers' council, into which the first chosen him. At this time he began to organize resistance against the Russians, closing the border and ironing the Soviet troops to prevent their entry. This also succeeded: Soviet troops have never received reinsurance by rail. Then he contacted the Free Trade Union of Hungarian Railways because he immediately moved to free trade unions. When Prime Minister Imre Nagy's new government was appointed, Szucs called on through the rest of the railway station Radio Záhony railway station of the country, which demanded the immediate removal of Lajos Bebrits, the Minister of Transport appointed again, because of its dubious past. This was also the case with October 29. From then on he had been in daily contact with Imre Nagy and Anna Kathleen. Then he began to organize with the Soviet army commander of the Soviet border, a Soviet general. Later these negotiations were broken, as the Soviets began to enter Tanzania with tanks and surrounded the station with armed men. When Szucs envisaged that only willing to continue the talks if General to withdraw all military forces to fulfill the request. Negotiations continued. The Soviets wanted to achieve that Szucs withdraw its border guards from the Tisza river. As he was ready to blow up the Tisza Bridge to prevent intrusion, he refused this request saying that he even held the border guards on a symbolic level. The tapi station chief pressured him to accept the crashed freight trains that were stationed in Kiev. They were asked to send a train to pass on passengers trapped in Hungary, mainly students and Hungarian military officers studying in Moscow, who had come home to the revolution. Since Szucs saw no guarantee that the Russians will not be on board the train, and the officers, so the Záhony Russian station commander Kuzminy lieutenant asked to accompany the train, while the Russian officer's wife and seven-year-old daughter Záhony, check made hostage to a railway flat , commanded that in the event of an escape, both his wife and daughter should be shot. Thanks to this, the train arrived with the returning Hungarians without any problems. Sandor Szucs could withstand ten days, preventing the arrival of Soviet troop trains in the country, this was a great help to Pal Maléter, who have won two armored battle, because the Russians were unable to cast tanks Tisza bridge. There was a bridge bridge over the river, which was only later made. They were forced to make supplies through Romania. The Pontis Bridge from Tisza was completed on the night of November 1 to 2, on which the Soviet troops began to invade Hungary. Although Szucs immediately assessed that there is immense odds against, troops still organized defense position. Jómaga had archeological experience based on the past of Czechoslovakia and the Hungarian army. As he had only air defense batons, he commanded to disable the target gun of the cannon and direct firing on the Soviet tanks. Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians